New Famliy
by someofeverything
Summary: Jazz, Danny, and Dani are all halfas. Their parents found out and made them run away. They ended up in Jump City. What will the do when they run into the Teen Titans. Will they be safe in this new family? Or will they run.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: When the twins talk its always in unison. Everything one twin the other does at the some time. They are completely identical. But ones a boy and one a girl.**

**Robin: Why you call them the twins?**

**Me: Because I'm Lazy and its easier the tipping Danny and Dani. Anymore questions?**

**Twins: How come were five and have to be twins.**

**Me: Because Danny and Dani I knew you wouldn't like it I could make you three instead.**

**Twins: NO! Fives alright!**

**Me: Good on with the story do the disclaimer Phantom Family.**

**Twins and Jazz: JazzyPhantom doesn't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom if I did Dani and Danny would be five.**

* * *

Jazz was carrying Danny and Dani on her back they had just fallen asleep. They were on her back so Danny was in one arm and Dani was in the other. She didn't know how long she would last. The twins were only five and couldn't fly long, on top of that they were already tried. Jazz sighed and flew off at top speed. It was around lunch time and she needed a place to looked down and saw a park. She flew to a big tree and put Danny and Dani an a brunch together then got on a brunch for her own.

* * *

**Teen Titans P.O.V.**

The Titans where playing a game of football. Beastboy was going to get a touchdown when Robin came from behind. He made a split second decision and passed the ball to Cyborg but his aim was way of.

The football hit a tree and two kids fell out of the tree with the football. They started crying as soon as they hit the ground. The Titans walked over to see if they where all right. Both of them had raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. They both had on a worn black jacket unzipped, neon green shirts, and blue jeans. They both looked like they were five or six. Robin guessed they were twins.

Then a third person jumped down from the tree. " What's going on down here?!" she yelled. She had aqua blue eyes and orange hair. She also had on a worn black jacket unzipped, a black shirt, and blue jeans. She looked about fourteen.

As soon as the question was asked Beastboy shouted out" I didn't mean to hurt them I'm sorry."

Jazz bent down to the twins level and looked them over. "Are you guys ok."

They stopped crying and nodded. The twins then started climbing up the tree. Three backpacks fell down, two little ones and a bigger one, the twins jumped down after them. They each put on one of the smaller backpacks and gave the older girl the bigger one. One twin stood on either side of the girl holding her hand.

Starfire started asking questions at inhuman speeds. "What's your name? What's your favorite color? How old are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here ?Will you be my friend?"

The twins just stood there blinking. The older girl sighed and took a deep breath. "In order Jazz, black, fourteen, far away, walking and riding trains."

The Titans notice she didn't answer the last question. Then the twins started in unison" Our names are Danny and Dani with a I. Our favorite color is neon green. We're five years old. Yes, we want to be you friend. We're twins and this is our sister Jazz."

Starfire looked kind of sad "Don't you want to be my friend Jazz."

Jazz looked at the ground. "Not really I don't trust people after what happened."

Starfire looked like she was about to cry. "Don't cry" the twins said" We'll be your friends." She looked happy again and hugged them.

"We...Can't...Breath" The twins choked. Starfire quickly let them go.

"What are you names?" Jazz asked she looked a little worried.

Robin mentally slapped himself. Where were his manners" I'm Robin, This is Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire."

"Your real super heros" The twins said jumping from exitment.

"Why were you sleeping in that tree" Robin asked going into detective mode.

"We needed somewhere to sleep because we don't have a house anymore" The twins answered.

"What do they mean and do they do that all the time" Cyborg asked looking at the twins.

Jazz sighed again" Our parents disowned us and we have nowhere to stay. They've talked in unison ever since they could first words were in unison. They also never leave each others side. They will freak if they're separated. We tried when they were babies. She said with a laugh.

The twins pouted mirroring each other." At least we didn't use a teddy bear until we were ten and we bet its probly in your backpack." They yelled.

"That's suppose to stay inbetween us." Jazz said paling

"Do you need somewhere to stay, you could stay at the towar?"Robin asked

"Yes" the twins said right away.

No, Danny and Dani we need to find somewhere to stay" Jazz said grabbing their hands and walking away. The twins waved while they where being pulled away.

"I wonder how come she wouldn't let them come even though they wanting to. I got to find out more about them. Let's go home."

Robin went staight to his room. He found a lot but the only thing useful was a number for a place called Fentonworks and they claimed not to have any kids.

Starfire went into the kitchen, Beastboy and Cyborg played video games, and Raven went into her room to read.

Five minutes the alarm went off. Robin was first to the computer." There's some robot destorying the town. Lets go."

* * *

**World P.O.V. five mintues later**

"What did I tell you two about talking to strangers?" Jazz yelled at the twins. They where in an alley getting yelled at

They had their arms crossed looking bored" Only talk to them if you talk to them first and you did." They answered

"Ok" she sighed" I can't blame you this time.

Then there ghost senses went off. "We're going ghost the twins yelled while Jazz rolled her eyes. Two white rings of light with a chill changed Danny and Dani into Phantom one and two. They had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. They both had identical black HAZMAT suits with white gloves, belt, collar, and steel toed boots. On their chest was a** D** with a **P** inside. A red ring of light with a burst a heat changed Jazz into Spectra. Her hair was snow white and her eyes where glowing green. She had a white long sleeved shirt with black gloves and black **SP** was on her shirt, with black pants, a white belt and white combat boots.

They flew off toward the ghost. There was Skulker fighting the Teen Titans and the Titans where losing. Beastboy was on the ground not moving, Starfire was in a net, Raven was pinned against a wall, Skulker had stole Cyborg's weapons, and Robin was still fighting but was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hey Skulker" the twins called "Pick on someone your own size" They shoot twin ecto-rays at him. He stumbled back in surpise.

"Whelps I thought you three where dead."Shulker yelled confused

"Well you thought wrong." Spectra yelled from behind him and sucked him in the thermos.

"Hey come down here or we'll fight and not hold back" Robin yelled.

The twins crossed their arms and yelled from up in the air" We'd like to see you try and beat us."

"You two stop it" Spectra yelled as she floated down to the Titans" They love getting into fights when we come out and fight ghost." The twins pouted then followed her down floating an inch off the ground and three feet away from them." What would you like" Spectra asked trying to be polite.

Starfire walked forward questioning them super fast" What's you name? What's your favorite color? How old are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here will you be my friend."

The Twins answered first" Our names are Phantom one and two. Our favorite color is neon green We're five years old. We come from far away. We flew here. Yes, we want to be your friend. We're twins and she's our sister."

Starfire hugged them both and they hugged her back. Then Spectra answered" In order Spectra, black, fourteen, far away, flew, no.

Something about there answers reminded Robin about Danny, Dani, and Jazz. "Do you know Danny, Dani, and Jazz? "He wanted a lead on them.

"Yes we do "The twins answered " There some of our best friends."

"Why do you not want to be my friend" Starfire asked.

"Spectra doesn't trusted anyone after our parents made us run away" The twins answered for her.

"What do they mean and they do that all the time" Cybrog asked looking at the twins.

"Our parents disowned us. They've talked like that ever since they could talk. Their first words were in unison. They also never leave each others side. They will freak if they're separated. We tried when they were babies."

The twins crossed there arms ."At least we didn't need a teddy bear until we were ten and we bet you have him hidden somewhere."

Spectra paled" Thats was suppose to stay inbetween us."

The whole exchange was just like at the park. Something was up" You have to come to the towar for questioning." Robin said.

The twins started yawning" Sorry but its 9 o'clock their bed time maybe a different day" She grabbed there hands "Bye" The twins said before they disappeared.

* * *

**Titans Towar**

Something about those kids was wrong and Robin was determind to find out what. He had a number but he wasn't sure if he should call it. None of the other Titans notice his behavior but Starfire.

"Friend Robin is something wrong."

Robin shook his head and got his thoughts together. "No, Star just wondering if I should call the number I found."

"Why not call the numbers of phone. It could help."

"Your right Star." He jumped up to get a number he found.

He dialed the number and put it on specker. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Fentonworks Maddie Fenton specking."

"I'm Robin of the Teen Titans in Jump City. I was wondering if you could give me information on Jazz, Danny, and Dani."

"No I can't they're not my kids. Don't call this number again." They hung up the only noise in the room was the dial tone.

"I'm going to go see if I an find those kids for some answers." Something wasn't right and he wanted to know what.

**First chapter of my first fanfic. Tell me how I did**.


	2. Chapter 2 finding out and joining

**What bad people should I use who should team up. Send me a review telling me.**

**Johnny and Johnny 13**

**Vlad and Slade**

**Any other team up you could think of.**

* * *

**After the fight world pov**

Phantom one and two and Spectra went back to the alley and changed back. They started to walk around the city for somewhere to stay. Around 9:10 the twins where on Jazz's back while she looked for somewhere to stay. She found an old looking shack. The where two chairs and a couch. She put each of the twins in a chair and lied down on the couch.

They where asleep for ten minutes when one of the floor boards creaked. They bolted awake. Robin had just walked into the shack.

"What do you want." Jazz was mad he made so much noise the first time they where able to sleep in monthes.

"I want answers about you and your coming to the towar so I can get them."

"We'll come with you" the twins answered." Come on Jazz we want to sleep in a bed."

"Come on Jazz" robin said." Don't you want them to be comfortable"

Jazz sighed she couldn't find a way out and she wanted the twins to be comfortable" Okay we'll go".

At the towar

When they got to the towar the Titans asked the most reasonable question; are you hungry.

"Yes" The twins answered.

"Would you like some mac and cheese smoothie."Starfire asked.

"Um, Star mac and cheese isn't suppose to be a smoothie."Beastboy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Starfire said putting the drink up.

The twins stopped her." It's okay we've eaten worse."

She poured three glasses of the yellow liquid. The trio downed their drinks and the twins got seconds.

"Not to be mean Star, but what's worse then your cooking."Beastboy asked

"Ectoplasm infected food." Jazz answered." When our parents cooked it usually came to life."

The twins yawned.

"Lets get you some rooms." Cyborg scanned the towar."You don't mind sharing do you."

"No we love sharing" The twins answered.

"You guys won't fight right." Robin asked

"No but if we start arguing you might want to clear the room"

The twins yawned again" Can you take us to the room" They asked.

The room was gothic. The walls were black. The carpet was grey. There were to beds. One had green pillows and covers. The other had red pillows and covers. The door to the bathroom was blue. The sink and shower was red.

"sorry if you don't like it" Cyborg started" Raven decorated"

Raven looked like she was about to attack him when Jazz wispered something to her she nodded then left.

The twins knew what was going on." Jazz is going to prank you Cybrog" They then jumped into the green bed and were fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

"When was the last timed they slept?"Beastboy questioned.

"They slept for about ten minuates an hour ago and every couple of days they slept for 5 minuates. They last time they slept for more then that was monthes ago." Jazz answered.

She jumped in a bed and was sleep in seconds.

**Cyborg pov**

He was kind of scared from what the twins had said. He knew what Raven could do but he didn't know what Jazz could do. He tried to stay away from them but it didn't work.

The hallway all of a sudden filled with fog. When it clear he was in the living room with two clocked firgures. One was floating and had on a black clock. The other was walking and wearing a blue clock.

"Its time to pay Cyborg." The blue clocked figure said.

"Its time to give up your life." The black clocked figure said.

"I will not give up my life. Cyborg tried not to look scared but failed.

"Its either your life or their." The blue clocked figure said.

Danny and Dani appeared in front of the blue figure. Jazz and Raven was in front of the other. They shot a blast green blast at the four of them all that was left was a pile of ash. Cyborg started to yell his head of.

The door opened and all the other Titans Raven, Jazz, Danny, and Dani.

"You guys are okay" He yelled hugging them.

"Let.. Go.. Cyborg." They chocked out.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked

With out warning Raven, Jazz, Danny, and Dani burst out laughing. They explained what happened and everyone but Cyborg was twins and Jazz where the first to calm down.

Raven heard some of what they where saying like "Can we use our powers" and" Don't get use to it "and" We'll finish this talk later". Raven followed them to their room and hid in a dark corner.

"Can we use our powers Jazz" The twins wined

"No you told them to much when we talked to them as Spectra and Phantom one and two."

"But come it was fun"

"We can't if they found out about our ghost powers who knows what they would do."

They twins then snapped their heads toward Raven. "Hi"

She walked out from her corner "Hi"

Jazz twisted some hair around her finger" How much of that did you hear"

"All of it."

Then the twins joined in." Long story or short story"

''How about long story in the morning with the rest of the Titans"

The twins shrugged their shoulders" Sounds fair"

* * *

**In the morning**

The Titans all sat on one end of the couch and Jazz and the twins on the other. Raven started.

"Last night after we pulled that prank I heard this three talking."

Cyborg stopped "I challenge you four you to a prank war."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Last time I was in a prank war I sent three people to the hospital and put someone in a mental jail. Plus I can make any prank go super wrong." Jazz replied

"Anyway I heard this three talking about there powers." Raven finished

"Powers I thought you were normal!" Robin yelled.

"Far from it "the twins answered.

"Are you going to tell us what your powers are" Robin asked

"We'll show first explain later." Jazz answered.

The rings formed around their middle turning them into Spectra and Phantom one and two.

"Yeah we can use our powers now" The twins shouted floating around.

"You said you have ghost powers but you still breath." Raven said

"We have to we're only half ghost." Jazz answered.

* * *

**After an hour of questions**

The alarms went off and so did there ghost sense. The Titans all rushed to the computers. A giant green dog was attacking the carnival.

"It's Cujo" the twins yelled.

"You know that thing" Robin asked

"Yeah its Cujo our ghost dog someone must have made him made cause his suppose to be small and cute." The twins answered.

"Titans go. You can come to Jazz." Robin said

"What about Phantoms"Jazz asked

"Its the Teen Titans and there five." Robin replied

"I'll go you to stay here"

At the fair Jazz tried to come Cujo down but she was failing.

"I thought you said you could come him down" Cyborg yelled

"I thought I could but he's not mine we need Phantom one and two but Robin said they couldn't come" she yelled back.

"We thought you'd never asked" The twins popped into veiw" Cujo come here boy"

Cujo calmed down right away and shrunk back down to puppy size. He than tackled the pair.

"Cujo's back to normal we said we could help" The twins yelled. "Can he stay with us Spectra?"

"I guess if you keep an eye on him" she answered

"Yeah lets show him our new room" They yelled and disappeared.

"What have I done" Jazz sighed.

* * *

**Later**

Jazz was on the roof of Titans Towar watching the twins play with Cujo. The Titans walked up behind Jazz.

"Jazz do you want to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked

"I don't know" she answered

"Do it Jazz then we can stay here" the twins said" We like it here"

"They can stay here with me right." Jazz asked

"Yes they can stay" Robin answered

"Sure I'll join the Titans" Jazz answered

"Great now we can watch a movie."Beastboy cheered

"Which movie are we watching" The twins asked

"Nightmarica" Cyborg answered

"We're going to bed we don't like that movie" The twins replied. Then disappeared

"They really don't like leaving each others side now before we got our powers that was one of the three things got them separate" Jazz thought out loud.

_"I wonder if the twins need to be next to each other to use there powers. Then they would never want to leave each others side. That way they wouldn't be defenceless._

Robin thought

* * *

**Why do the twins never leave each others side?**

**Will being a Titan be fun for Jazz?**

**What will the twins do when there gone?**

**Was it the best choice for the three of them?**

**Will there parents come?**

**Will I stop asking question I know the answers to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own anything but my ideas. Right twins.**

**Twins: She only owns her ideas. if you know it she doesn't own it**

**After movie Robins pov**

"Jazz"Robin"Why do the twins agree on everything and never leave each others side?"

All the other Titans went to bed so he could question her had ideas but he douted them.

Jazz shrugged"I don't no but it wasn't always like that"she started"Before the accident they would leave each other to go to the bathroom,watch movies,and hang with also used to fight like other also never dress they only leave each other to use the bathroom and they never fight actually they agree on only thing that tells them appart is Dani's pony they have a mental link."

"She doesn't know"

He thought.

**Meanwhile in Dani's and Danny's room**

(they could've chose to get serpart rooms but you'll find out)

There room had neon green space ships hangs from the ceiling N.A.S.A posters on the 's bed was blue and Dani's was pink.A black door led to the sink and bathtub were tile was neon blue and neon shower curtain and there logo on twins were sitting on there bed nhaving a a change the twins weren't talking in unison.

"I think we should tell them Dani."

"Why not even Jazz knows."

"They might want to know and what if they found out about our ice powers and the facted we have telepowers."

"Okay I see where your coming from but what about our other problem."

"They fact we can't leave each outhers side if we want to use our 'll find something now lets go to bed."He turned off the light and they fell asleep istantly.

**Robins pov**

Unknown to them Robin was outside they do and heard the whole was coming to take to them about why they never leave each others got his needed to wrote down he had.

Twins have telepowers. They need to be next to each other to use powers.

_"That expains how they talk in unison and why they're always near each other._"He thought.Have ice 't want to tell this information.

He didn't he'd have to talk to them after Jazz and them showed their went to bed thinking that he was going to have to make the to commuaticaters.

**Morning in Gym**

"Jazz,Danny, and your goimg to live here you gotta show us your powers."

"Okay"They all answered.

Jazz talked as they showed their powers."We have invisiblity."They disappeared."Intangiblity, ectoblasted ,ghost sense, flight, paranormal strength, ghost shield, ghostly wail witch we're not planing show anytime soon, duplication, super hearing and sight, and they can 's all of them"Jazz said sitting on the floor.

"Actually Jazz it's not" the twins said

"We have all the same powers exepted teleportion witch I don't know how you to got."She said sadly.

"When you went away for a week that one time a ghost called Undergrowth came and we got ice also can read peoples minds, we have telekinesis and we can talk to each other in our heads."The said not really wanting to tell.

"Undergrowth?He sounds hard to fight and how caome I don't get ice powers?"She asked disapointed.

"He kept regenerating we had to freeze his roots and Frositbite said you have fire powers."They answered

All of a sudden Cujo came running into the ponced on the twins and started licking them.

"Gotta go"They twins said and telepored with Cujo out of the tower before anyone could say anything.

"I had something I wanted to ask them about"Robin said disapointed.

Jazz sighed"I go look for them I want to talk to them to."

**Hour later**

The twins were sitting on Danny's and Jazz on Dani' took a hour to find them but they found them i the figited under Robin and Jazz's glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about your powers."Jazz yelled

"We were going to tell you about our ice when we were about to tell you we got monster head both thought about going to our room then we were in it and we have telepowers."Thet explained.

"Telepowers"Jazz questioned

"We heard a telepath would have teleportion, telekinesis, and would be able to read peoples like the sound of telepowers beter."

"What are ice powers?"Robin finally spook up.

Instead of answering they both hold up there fist started glowing blue and they opened there were holding dimond shaped ice cystals.

"We're going to give them to Starfire and 'll make you two later Jazz."They answered.

Then Robin thought of something"How do you two talk in unison all the time.

"Because we can talk to each other in our think about what we're going to say then we talk in unison so much now its reflex for some did relaze we talked until Jazz said something about it three weeks after we got our telepowers."They suddenly snapped there heads toward the door and looked like they were deep in constrastion."Cybrog, Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven our on the other side of the door spying."They said looking back at the other two.

Jazz got up and opened the and Beastboy fell onto the floor because they were leaning on the and Raven just stood there.

"How did you know they were here"jazz asked confused.

"Its one of our telepowers thats how we knew Raven was there our first night here."They answered.

"Telepowers''Raven said in her monotone.

"I'll explain arfter they go to bed tonight."Robin answered

"So what are you talking about"Beastboy asked ackwardly

"Our power"the twins answered."Oh and Raven Starfire we have something for you."The pull the dimonds out of there pockets and gave it to them.

"Where did you get these"Raven asked kind of amazed

"We made them with our ice ice will never melt unless a ghost shoots lookked like she didn't belive themso they made a fist and made two more witch they gave to Jazz and Robin.

Starfire finily finished looking at her dimond and thanked the went to her room and come back with the dimond on a necklace.

Then Robin thought of something."When I came by last night I heard you did you mean?You said Jazz knew and you were talking about more then you powers."

The twins had started floating aroud by then and turned back human at the fell on top of each other and paled."W..what do you mean."They said weakly.

"You two said something about needing to stay by each other I want to know way."

They started to yanw fakely."We would tell you know but were five and its our nap time."

Jazz gave them a look."No its not now aswer the question or else."

The twins paled even more at Jazz's threat."You wouldn't you'd be in trouble to."

Jazz just looked at them"Try me."Was all she said

They advently caved from her glare"We found out a week after the was in the lab and tried to go ghost."dani stopped talking"She freaked out when she could't and called me."Then Danny stopped and Dani started again"When he was in the room I tried to go ghost again and we both went ghost."Then they started in unison again."We were confussed cause we both went walked to the door and Dani tried to go ghost again and couldn' tried other powers and firgured out we needed to be near each other to use our also found out a couple days later that if one twin gets hurt the otherr one does too."

"What do you mean"Cyborg asked.

The twins sighed"If Danny brakes his left arm Dani gets a broken left arm."They Danny took a pocket knife out his back pocket and cut his a cut appeared on Dani's looked as surprised as anyone had forgotten that she gave the twins pocket knives.

**Six hours later**

After answering question for six hours(becaues the athour is lazy)Cujo ran thought the twins grbbed cujo and teleported to a park before anyone could say something.

Jazz was mad because they did't tell her a other Titans were still thinking over what they had been told

The alarm went off shoking her from her Box Ghost was destroing a twins then came out of nowhere and started fighting him.

"We don't have to go they'll take care of him."Jazz said going back to her room.

The other Titans stood there watching the wanted to see how they a while it looked like they were just toying with high fived then started Titans thought it was weird to see and hear them talking twins then teleported out of the wearhouse and into Titans floated behind the Titans before becoming went close behind the Titans and yelled"BOO"All the Titans save Raven yelled in then took something out of there pocket and started eating it.

"What are you eating."Robin asked.

They finished chewing and shollowed."Ghost candy don't tell Jazz"

"Why?"He was getting seemed like they were still scared from earlier.

"We're not allowed to eat it after about five pieces we have suger rushes."

Four pieces later

The twins were flying around the room going tried to catch them but they kept faving out of there advently told Jazz.

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with?!"she yelled

Robin was scared for her"They told us not to."

"How long have they been on their suger rushes?"She asked a bit more calm.

Robin looked at the clock"About ten minutes."

She went in her room and came back holding a it.I use it when ever they go on suger lets them go after a certain amout of 'll take on hour before they can come out."She went into they front room and sucked them in.

**Hour later**

"We hate being in there''The twins compained

"Then you shouldn't be eating ghost candy or any candy at all."Jazz yelled

"We're little kids how are you going to tell us not to eat candy."They argued

"Because the fact we're halfas means we go on suger rushes easy so we can't have candy human or ghost."Jazz yelled she was super mad with than took what she thought was all their candy.

They twins pouted then went back tp their they where in there room they open a draaw and there was tons of had a sercert candy stash.

Then the alarms went of them stopped stuffing candy in there pockets to see what was going was robbing a the Titans and the twins all ran to Jump City First bank.

**So if its suckey got writers black towards the end. Got at a lose for ideas. Also needed to explain some stuff. I know they don't act like they would on a real episode don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

Discountined. I don't like this idea anymore. I'm replacing the story. Cheack out

**Finally a Family**


End file.
